


How Not to Care for Your Warframe

by DR_Frank



Category: Warframe
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Grinding, Height Differences, Height Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DR_Frank/pseuds/DR_Frank
Summary: Warframes are pretty tough to take care of when they suddenly decide to just become sentient. They're talkative, needy and bored outside of missions.Thankfully, Operators pretty good at handling what they crave.( Operator is 18+ )





	1. Alert Mission!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! I'm having extreme writers block for Like Clockwork, so for now have this!! I promise I'm still working on it, it should be out by the end of this month.
> 
> Either way, more armor!!

‘More…’

  
Your demands came out in small huffs, the hot air in your chambers stifling, finding it harder to catch your breath as your warframe kept you pinned while he continued to rut against your small frame. The both of you have been going at it for what seems like hours, when really you should have set a course to Europa for a mission.

  
Unfortunately, your precious Frost had other goals himself. Not that you mind at all, honestly.

  
You were changing in your room, choosing a proper attire to prepare for the assignment when the sound of your door sliding open alarmed you. Of course, it was only Frost. It made sense he’d come by since you had chosen him for the mission. He, along with most of your warframes, were apparently sentient. You haven't told Lotus yet either.

 

Personally, you didn't trust her on some subjects, your past mission unveiling much to her past that left a bitter taste in your mouth. You have no idea how she would treat your beloved friends if she knew of their sentience. You'd hate to part from any of them, especially Frost, Ember and Trinity. Instead, you lived in secrecy. You left a bit of free-will go by with most of your trusted warframes, them walking around left no surprise to you.

  
What _did_ shock you was Frost cornering and smothering you against a wall with an onslaught of affection. Affection which quickly turned into dry-humping on your couch.

 

Frost was by far the neediest of your frames. It wasn't his fault, you've spent more time with him amongst any of them. He was the one who actually caused you to discover their sentience. An embarrassing incident which he will never let you forget.

 

Since then, you've gotten to know Frost on a more intimate level. Quick fucks between missions and on base became a constant thing. Thank the stars for the foundry and your fellow perverse Tenno’s blueprints. Installing Frosts upgrades not only satisfied your needs but also came with sensory technology where he'd feel just about as much as you could.

  
You mewled as one frigid hand groped your breast, the coldness of his suit snapping you out of your thoughts. Frosts thumb circling your nipple while the other held your hips flush to his. His slick cock grinding perfectly against your covered mound, the tight elastic never bothering you before but god did you wish you’d have it off now.

  
You jump at the sound of your suit tearing, letting out an audible shout at your Warframe before looking at the damaged he’d done, “Frost, _what the heck_ has gotten into you!?”

 

_Stars, you forget sometimes that Transference also meant he could read your damn mind._

 

He didn’t even look up, his hands prying apart your legs and exposing your wet slit into the cooling air around him. He’d tore just enough to get to his goal, of course. Fuck it, you’re too horny to stay mad at him and you have 10 other outfits.

  
You wrapped your legs around his waist, locking your ankles before angling yourself and pulling him against you. Just as planned, his length slid in perfectly and the stretch had you tossing your head back with a broken moan. Fuck, you'll never get used to how thick his dick is.

  
You experimentally squeezed around his length, a full body shudder overtaking Frost in response, his cooling jets hissed as they kicked in overtime. You smirked, hips rocking down onto his cock as you run your hands up and down his coat.

 

“You’re gonna earn back every-” you grind down on him again for emphasis, “single-”

 

Again.

 

“Plat-”

 

 _And Again._ Stars, he's twitching _._

 

“This outfit cost me.”

  
  
Frost gave a shaky nod, seemingly collecting himself before grabbing your forearms. His hips slowly rocking back before snapping forward as he yanked your body down onto his, his cock burying itself into your tight cunt and you let out a sob of pleasure, “F-Fuck yes!! Frost, don't fucking stop!”

 

The warframe kept that jarring pace up, his grip on your arms keeping you in place as he rammed into your petite form. You squirmed in his hold, his roughness only fueling that tight knot already fit to burst. You loved it when he was this rough on you, using you like the little fuck toy you were.

 

“Bet you love it when you fill me up and go off on your mission- _Agghn_!” Frost angled his hips, determined to kiss your sweet spot and turn you into a damned mess. He always loved your dirty talk and he's usually stubborn about cumming first.

 

“O-Ordering you around while here I'm squirming in my chair, feeling your cum drip out of my p- Oh fuck, yes, there!!” You were screaming now, head back and eyes squeezed shut as you held on for dear life. He was pounding against your g-spot now, your back practically arching off the couch as you rode on that sweet bliss. He's definitely shut you up, all thoughts gone and your brain turned into mush and all you could do was just feel. Your hands switched from his coat to tearing up the couch, whines and pathetic mewls filled the room as Frost brought you closer to your peek.

 

“W-Wait, Frost, I-I want you close!” You craved his form on you, your thirst for affection always hand in hand with your need to cum with him.

 

Frost nodded quickly in understanding and threw one of your legs over his shoulder, the rest of your body turned on your side as he pressed his form against yours. Like this, your forehead pressed against his helm and the angle felt phenomenal.

 

He rocked his hips forward and it dragged out a gasp for your lips, your hand grasping at the horn on his helm to keep him close, eyes never breaking away from his. You licked your lips before ordering your Warframe, “Make me cum, Frost.”

 

He didn't need to be told twice. Frost's grip on your leg tightened as he buried himself to the hilt, setting up the bruising thrusts from before. You were a panting mess, the tension in your belly tightening all over again as he brought you to your breaking point. His other hand was kept on your face, his helm nuzzling in a pseudo kiss and you whined, kissing him all over his face plate as his thrusts became sloppy.

 

He was getting close, thank the stars, you can barely keep back your own release.

 

“Oh, please, Frost, please-” You were begging for it, his thrusts picking up in response and he hit that spot again, his dick cramming against your g-spot and you came. Hard.

 

He followed close behind, the tightening of your walls too much for him and he exploded, warmth flooding you and you whimpered at the feeling. He didn't stop grinding into your filled cunt until he was completely on empty, his cooling jets expelling as he sat back on his legs and admired his work.

 

You were a hot wreck. Suit torn, hair tossed and covered in sweat and sex. You were gorgeous to him.

 

To you, you were unfit for duty at the moment and pretty sure Ordis will talk your ear off for avoiding your tasks from Lotus.

 

You groaned at the thought and sat up, momentarily glaring at your Warframe. He tilted his head at you, you didn't need telepathy to know he had no clue why you were suddenly pissed at him. Instead, you decided to put off being mad at him for later, for now you needed a shower and a new suit.

 

“If this alert mission is gone, Loki’s gonna be the only ass you see for awhile.”


	2. Desecrate pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! it's been awhile! I'm moving tomorrow so I'm trynna throw this chapter out early and hopefully finish once I'm done with the move! 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

To say your last mission ended in a bust was an understatement.

 

It was supposed to be a simple defense mission. A fellow Tenno operative's cryo-chamber was found in a ruins on Earth. Lotus sent a team of you to defend and escort their pod to her directly, which seemed easy enough.

 

And it was... At least it was _supposed_ to be.

 

You were unfortunately carrying a team of complete morons, constantly having to revive a brain-dead Limbo, an Excalibur who was all about the glory and loved to rush into a mob to get himself knocked around and a Trinity who forgot she could even heal all together. To say you were infuriated by the lack of brain cells in your teammates skulls was an understatement. Your only hope was Clem who decided to accompany your Ember.

 

Unfortunately, the Tenno’s crypod was destroyed and you were all sent off with heavy hearts. Lotus knew well about your plight through radio chatter so no blame fell onto you, thankfully, although the others on your team will have to start training with Teshin. The poor bastards.

 

You were finally transported back into your ship, the hiss of your tactical restraints going off as they released you upon boarding. Assuming Ember would like control again, you disconnect yourself from Transference and out of your Warframes suit, back into your own consciousness. Immediately, you felt a cramp, having your body stiff for such a long mission and suddenly moving again doesn't bode well.

 

You gave a stretch, bowing your back with your arms raised and blinking away your spotty vision. Ordis quickly noted your presence back on the ship, his voice chiming throughout your chambers, “Operator!-”

 

You gave a grunt in response, your body language practically oozing off bad vibes. Ordis, of course, noticed immediately, “I'm assuming your trip did not go as planned?”

 

 

You scowled at nothing in particular, not exactly in the mood to recount your last failure. Ordis took the the hint and gave an uneased chuckle, “I-I see! I’ll be sure to advise anyone on board if you'd like some space!”

 

Ordis quickly signed off for the day and you immediately felt guilt seep into your gut. Well that was shitty of you. You really hoped you didn't upset him, the sweet A.I. cinnamon bun. You decided to take your sour mood into solitude where you couldn't hurt anyone else. With that you stretched out your legs and made your way towards your chambers.

 

You didn't see anyone in the halls as you passed, thankfully, not wanting to answer anymore questions about the mission. Not only were the halls scarce of any activity, it seemed as if it was totally silent, the only sound being the humming of the ships engines as you cruised to your next destination. Maybe Ordis actually had warned everyone about your little fiasco on Earth.

 

Stepping into your room, you were surprised to find someone fiddling with your shelf collection. You caught a rare sight of Nekros, his back was facing you but you could tell he was toying with one of your new bobble-heads you had purchased. His head perked up on the sound of your door sliding shut behind you. You couldn't hide your smile at the sight of him. It wasn't often Nekros roamed about on his own time, instead preferring to sleep soundly until he was called upon.

 

“Darvo has a strange craftsman dealer who is obsessed with creating tiny figures of whoever he meets.” You said, your smile never leaving your lips as you approached him. He hasn't turned towards you yet, instead, delicately placing back a bobble-head he was eyeing. You took a peek and your smile only grew wider upon noticing he was looking at his own.

 

“... I hope I'm not intruding,” His voice was a deep baritone, gravelly and always sounded so foreign to you. You've never heard anything like it. There were some Warframe's that actually preferred not to speak or didn't understand English, the only way of communicating would be through body language and telepathy. The few who spoke included Nekros. He continued, “There is not a lot of room on this Orbiter.”

 

You understood completely. Nekros didn't seem like the socializing type at all. You gave him a small smile, hand gently touching his arm before reminding him, “I am your Operator, you are my Warframe. Anything that is mine is yours. You can use my space however you would want. I'm not a fan of group chatter myself.”

 

He gave a light chuckle at that, your heart soaring at the sound and you tried so hard not to swoon. He turned his head towards you, his larger hand covering your own, “Thank you, ___.”.

 

You quickly took notice he was wearing the new installments you had purchased for him, almost bouncing on your toes in excitement. “You finally tried on the new skin! Nekros, it looks amazing on you. Do you like it?” You gushed, barely able to contain your excitement.

 

He laughed harder at that, the bass in his voice so strong you felt yourself shudder. The dark Warframe took a step back, looking down at himself with interest as he muses, “I'm not one for change, although I do agree the craftsmanship is impressive. I feel as if I'm being spoiled.”

 

You shook your head, laughing as you absentmindedly ran your fingers along some new details along his chest, “Not at all. Every single one of you are giving it your all, might as well look just as good as you fight.”

 

The coldness of his hands on yours, the stark contrast of your bodies temperatures is what snapped you out of your daydream. Oh stars, you were doing it again! Now that your Warframes were sentient it was hard to not admire their suits so up close and personal anymore.

 

Flustered and mortified at your lack of respect you quickly pulled your hands to your sides, immediately bowing your head in apology, “Nekros, I'm so sorry! Shit, I'm usually so careful around you and everyone el-”

 

“I look as good as I fight, eh?”

 

Your face exploded into at least 1000 hues of red in that moment, eyes wide as saucers. You whipped your head up to look at him, jaw slacked in surprise as you look at Nekros. His body language was teasing, arms crossed and head cocked to the side.

 

Your mouth was moving but no sound was coming out, you stood up straight, coughing into your fist before trying again, “Y-Yeah?”

 

  
Wow...

 

He gave out an amused hum as he drew closer, your breath getting caught in your throat as you were practically pressed against one another. Just like every other Warframe you had, you were dwarfed in comparison to their height, Nekros' intimidating aura not at all helping in terms of what turned you on. Yes, you were his master, but the power dynamic physically between the both of you had your submissive nature crying out.

 

“I'm teasing, __. I'm working on this whole joke thing that others apparently enjoy.” He deadpanned. You finally realized the breath you forgot you were holding in and laughed, as if Nekros would try to hit on you. “Although, on a more serious note, I heard from Ordis of your troubles.”

 

His tone held no nonsense, your giggles cut off abruptly by the sudden change in mood. It made sense Nekros would approach you about that. He was usually the mediator, the clear headed, your solace for when things became too much. You looked at him with a tired smile before motioning him over to your window, the both of you sitting in meditative position beside the glass. Something that the both of you have done together on numerous accounts and something you look forward to often.

 

You told him of your mission, your anger, your frustration, how much easier it is to go it alone. He listens patiently, never once interrupting you and waiting to give advice until after. You rant for a good half hour or so before he offers his advice, “In circumstances such as those, instead of begrudgingly brooding about your teams lack of communication, why not take the lead yourself?”

 

You scowled at that, “Yeah, but… Ugh, you're right. It's just, if you've been working as an assassin for so long then you should be good at it. I shouldn't have to be your damn mom, Lotus already does that enough!”

 

Nekros hummed at that, crossing his arms before responding, “It might not be their lack of skill but their lack of teamwork.”

 

He was right. Before that mission, you hadn't really worked with many teams that were not your close friends. You should take Nekros’ advice, maybe confront Lotus and lessen your Teammates punishments. You shouldn't be so presumptuous, you didn't even consider that maybe you were part of the problem.

 

“Thank you, Nekros. You always know just what to say,” You said with a smile. He waved off your compliment, chuckling as he propped his elbow onto his knee, resting his head onto his hand.

 

“You say that every time. I just happened to deal with insufferable co-workers at some point.” He answered gruffly, as if recalling the memory was enough to get his blood boiling. You laughed, imagining the moody warframe having to babysit a couple of newly made Warframes. He laughed along with you, the sound making butterflies burst in your tummy and you flushed.

 

He caught note of your giggles quickly dying down and you tried to change the subject before he noticed your staring. “U-Uhm, I was hoping to catch you today, funny enough. I was hoping for a session. Yknow, meditating,” you quickly got out your request, pushing a strand behind your ear as you do.

 

He stared at you for a long while, seemingly in thought before answering, “You seem to get flustered around me lately, __. There's something else on your mind.”

 

Shit.

 

“Wha?” wow, that was weak. Your paling expression isn't helping.

 

Nekros continued, “Soft touches, your reddening face, your more requested sessions. Not to mention your face earlier at my teasing seemed very eager.”

 

You stared at the ground, your face burning up as you start to realise you're cornered. You didn't want Nekros to distance himself, knowing very well how he was on personal space and romantics. Especially after last time... You have to clear this up right awa-

 

“Look at me, __.”

 

You did, tilting your head back up to gaze at him and jolting when you realize his face is inches from yours. You didn't move away, breath caught as you wait for his next move.

 

His moved in, head tilted to the side as he pressed his face plate against your lips in a mock kiss. You melted either way, the intent clear and that was all that mattered to you. Your arms wrapped around his neck, peppering kisses all over and he chuckled lightly, his own arms circling around your waist and pulling you onto his lap.

 

Bliss, complete bliss is what you felt. Nekros was returning your feelings better than you could ever wish for, the two of you taking the time to get to know each other more intimately through shared touches, him whispering sweet nothings and exploring one another. His hand was at the zipper on your back, his body pulling back to properly ask, “May I?”

 

You gave him a cheeky smile, “No, you may not.”

* * *

 

 

Your naked body was pinned between your Warframe and the window, Nekros grinding into your ass as you mewled and tried to push back onto his cock, unfortunately his hands at your hips kept you from squirming much. He chuckled low in his throat as he felt you struggle against him, leaning back to get a good look at his thick member between your cheeks, “You look amazing this way, my dear. Better than I could have ever imagined. More vile than I hoped for too, just look at you-”

 

Stars, if this teasing wasn't going to drive you insane his voice will!

 

He repositioned his dick against your mound and continued rolling his hips, length now dragging against your wet slit and he let out a low growl at the delectable feeling of your folds rubbing on him. You whined, practically begging him to get on with it and he gave you a light slap on your ass before chastising you, “Good girls wait for their rewards. Be good for me, won't you?”

 

 _Oh fuck, yes._ You quickly nod, all complaints gone and ready to please your master.

 

Spreading your cunt, he slowly rubbed his head against your hole, wetting the tip and effectively making you lose your damn mind. You were panting by now, desperate to voice your distress but knew he'd give you what you need soon and then some.

 

The head of his cock slowly rubbed up and down your cunt before finally, FINALLY pressing Into your tight hole. Your eyes rolled back at the stretch, Nekros’ unique cock adding a new sensation that had your mouth watering. The bumps on the underside of his cock dragged against your walls in the most delicious way, the strange hooked shape around the head now grinding against your sweet spot, this Warframe was made to drive you mad. He only slid his cock in enough to tease and prod at your entrance as he whispered dirty things into your ear, “How long have you been wanting this? Wanting me to force you down, take me in and ravage you? You're not very subtle, my dear.”

 

You could barely get out anything but a whine, Nekros slowly filling you up as he stuffed the rest of his length into your tight heat. You were engulfed in ecstacy, the drag of his member against your walls setting you aflame. You needed more!

 

He spanked you again, eliciting a cry from you before he grabbed a fistful of your locks and pulling, “Don't think I don't remember your little fiasco just the other night either. Riling me up the way you did.”

 

You knew exactly what he was referring to. Frost and yourself had been trying to bed him for the longest time now, even resorting to fucking in places you’d ask a Warframe or Ordis to send him to. There was only once where he’d shown face, the night Frost had you riding him reverse on your Transference seat.

 

Frost had you with your legs locked behind his arms, pumping his cock into your tight pussy so good it had you keening, your head thrown back and eyes shut tight as you let him use you. Your own noises were enough to drown out the sound of the entrance to your quarters hissing open, Nekros stepping inside before instantly halting at the sight before him.

  
  
It didn’t take long for you to pick up your head, intending to look down at where you and your current lover were connected before a figure caught your eye. You smirked at him, biting your lip enticingly as you spread your cunt even further, fully on display all the while Frost never stopped fucking you through the exchange.  
  
  
Nekros was rooted to the spot, vision darting back and forth from your erotic expression to the sight of your pretty slit being nearly split in two by the behemoth beneath you. Having Nekros there only further heightened your arousal to it’s peak, never breaking eye contact even through your orgasm. Only when Frost hit his limit not long after you did did Nekros turn and leave the room without a word.

  
You had thought maybe he wasn’t interested since he never approached you about it, but stars were you wrong.

 

You whined at the memory, hoping he wasn't going to punish you for it, “Only because you were playing hard to get!”

 

He chuckled lowly in response, one claw slipping between your thighs to thumb at your clit, “So that was intended for me?”

 

You flushed at that. Damn this Warframe.

 

“Were you imagining me instead of your beloved Frost?” Nekros asked, his hips slowly edging forward, his cock finally filling you up just the way you craved. You moaned lowly, practically savoring this moment as he dragged his cock back out before filling you up again. He wasn't as big as Frost but he was thick enough to make you squirm, strongly making up for it with the unique features, as well as pretty much his talent for driving you insane.

 

“Imagining my length stretching you beyond comprehension? Denying you any hint of movement? Making you come undone above me?” He continued, your mind swimming with lust at his words. When you didn't reply he didn't hesitate to give you another harsh strike on your ass, a loud cry of yes given in response. If he had a mouth you could only imagine the full blown smug smirk he'd be sporting.

 

“Good girl.” He praised, and you all but melted. Your reward was something you were hardly prepared for.


	3. Desecrate pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Here's the finished half of the last chapter. Hope ya like! After this we're movin onto some good ol' threesome

“How’re you faring?”  
  
  
You could barely respond, practically drooling at the feeling of both your holes being drilled from behind by Nekros’ new installments. He had you bent over your couch, head down on the cushions while your rear was propped up for him to use at his leisure. Your drenched pussy clenched as he raked his claws over your ass, sobbing out in both pain and pleasure as he continued to slowly rock -not one- but two of his cocks inside you.  
  
  
Apparently there were upgraded blueprints available for some Warframes. Nekros, being the antisocial creature he was, was often browsing through the Data bases and such while others were often mingling. What he found was your browser history and your previous purchases of shady blueprints from the Dark Market. How he managed to buy such a thing without you noticing your funds pulling back was beyond you, but stars, were you thankful.

“That wasn’t an answer, my dear Tenno.” Nekros’ voice came out in a lustful growl, your tight holes sucking him in so well. It’s like you were made for this, your body molded perfectly to be fucked. Every amount of torture he’d let out on you was entirely welcomed, from your reddened cheeks to your bruised hips and thighs. He felt like a fool for not doing this sooner, he’d do more but for your first time with him he’d take it slow.  
  
  
You finally found your voice, managing to piece together what he’s asking you before you respond in a small voice, “P-Please… More-”  
  
  
A smack resounded throughout the room, your cry following with it, your nails further clawing up your couch. Your left ass cheek stung, red with abuse and Nekros massaged the flesh before asking you, “Please, what?”  
  
  
You were trembling with unbridled lust, whimpering before answering him, “M..Master- Please, Master!”  
  
  
Nekros’ form loomed over your back, hand shoving the side of your head further into the couch while the other held your waist still. Your breath hitched at the predatory growl that came from him, entirely in-human and that only turned to make you so much wetter than you’ve ever been in your life.  
  
  
“Good girl.”  
  
  
Nekros slammed both members in to the hilt and you screamed out in pleasure, the searing pain that came with it unexpectedly bringing you to cum instantly. He groaned at the sudden tightness of your release and fucked you without abandon, his hips slapping against your ass as he rode out your orgasm. You felt like you were on fire, drooling and babbling praises and ‘thank you’s’ as the over-stimulation practically made you lose your damn mind. Your hands moved to your ass to spread yourself further, mewling as you begged him for more, “Stars, yes Master, please- Aggn!!- fuck my tight ass harder, it feels so so good!!”  
  
  
You felt his members twitch at your words, growing harder as they neared his release. His drawn out groan resonated with your own noises, “Look at you, my dear Operator, a vulgar whore getting just what she desires most. If you want to get filled you’ll have to do better than that.”  
  
  
  
You were panting now, head swimming with lust as he degraded and fucked you to oblivion. You needed to cum, you fucking needed to. You spread yourself further, looking back at Nekros with tears in your eyes as your other hand rubbed your clit. You looked like the definition of sin, and you spoke like it too. You whimpered, “Master, I wanna cum so bad, your cocks feel way too good, please- I’m your good little slut, I’ve been such a good girl! I wanna be filled with your cum-”  
  
  
  
The clawed hand pressing your face into the couch moved to shove his thumb against your tongue, your mouth instinctively closing around it and you moaned as you sucked and rolled your tongue against it. That must’ve done it because his thrusts turned rougher, lengths thrusting faster into your tight holes than before and you cried out.  
  
  
  
“Fine then.” You heard his voice echo in your head and you saw white, cumming harder than you had ever before and you screamed his name in your release. Your name came out as a growl on his end and he held your hips tight against his, ribbons of cum pouring out from him and coating your insides.  
  
  
  
It took awhile before you could both recover from your mind-blowing orgasms, your body pulled against his as you both cuddled on the torn up couch. You had to make a note to order another. Your entire body was battered alike the piece of furniture and you smiled in satisfaction, further cuddling into your Warframe. He played with your hair, stroking it before asking, “How was it? Do you feel alright?”  
  
  
You giggled at the absurdness of his question, nodding as an answer before falling asleep only moments after. You’d totally do this instead of a mediation session, you felt a lot better.


	4. Max Capacity Reached pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyyoooo!! Thank you everyone for your patience! This will be another two part chapter with the boys! AND YES BEFORE YOU ASK IT, I totally did get inspiration off of The-Liger-Art's Frost maw design.
> 
>  
> 
> Maw Design:  
> http://the-liger-art.tumblr.com/post/142921791239/warframe-volkovyis-maw-by-liger-inuzuka

“Easy there, Frost, don’t wanna break him now.”  
  
  
  
Frost nodded his head in acknowledgment, his grip on Loki’s swindled horns loosening as he slowly ruts against his ass. Loki trembled against him in anticipation, both yourself and Frost had the poor thing on edge for the past 10 minutes, although for Loki it must’ve seemed like hours. On the contrary, Frost seemed to be having fun. Pinning the mischievous brat underneath him, grinding his hard cock between the cleft of his ass, forcing him to beg for a hard fuck had him on a power high. He could do this all day.

 

On the other hand, Loki was a complete wreck. The tricksters cock must’ve been fucking leaking since he was babbling nonsense in Orokin, almost definitely staining your sheets. He was practically shaking with every pass Frosts cock made over his entrance. You looked on, eyes glued to where the two of them met, your own pussy throbbing in need for what Frost had in store for him.  
  
  
  
Being an even bigger slut than you were, Loki had been practically begging for a threesome for weeks now. Not that there was anything you had against his request, you just never had enough room for something like that. Your couch was too small and no space was private enough for your taste. The two Warframes were always insisting that it doesn’t matter, but not everyone on the ship wants to see them fooling around openly.

 

Poor Ordis, he had no choice but to hear it all anyway.

 

To celebrate your new sleeping quarters, you chose to break in your new bed. You decided to give Loki some fun while you watched from your couch across the bed after thoroughly riling him up. Throwing off their attachments, the two males immediately latched themselves to each other and made sure to put on a good show for you. Of course, you only wore your nightgown incase you joined them.

  
  
Only your nightgown.  
  
  
  
Loki was at his wits end, Frost’s hand rubbing the head of his cock against his puckered hole and occasionally prodding him had Loki struggling to not tear the sheets apart, clenched hands trembling violently as they held on.  
  
  
  
“” , he swore. His dick was so hard it was fit to burst. He knew better than to disobey his Tenno’s orders, he was meant to sit there and take it until said otherwise. If not, there would be punishments that you were more than happy to dish out. You were sadistic when you wanted to be. Frosts’ shoulders shook with silent laughter as he watched the smaller Frame squirm underneath him. Spreading his precum along Loki’s hole before slipping part of the tip in, he held his hips as he gave shallow thrusts here and there to further tease him.  
  
  
  
You giggled as Loki shoved his head into the bed, if he had a mouth he’d tearing up your linens with his teeth. You took pity on the trickster and waved your hand, your lips curling into a sly smile as you gave Frost the okay,  “I think he’s at his breaking point, hun!... Fuck him.”  
  
  
  
Without hesitation, the larger of the two shoved his entire member into Loki’s tight asshole, pulling the other ones hips back forcefully until he was slotted perfectly against his own. Loki jolted, his slender body arched beautifully as his head tilted back with a scream. You moaned in approval, leaning back on your couch as you let one hand slip down south and underneath your nightie to tease yourself as you watched them go at it. You reminded Loki, “Remember, you’re not allowed to cum unless I say so.”  
  
  
  
His fists gave a light slam on the bed at that, head snapping towards you and you could tell he was giving you a dirty look. You smirked at him, spreading your legs for him as you displayed your lack of panties, fingers knuckle deep in your pussy and soaking wet. He visibly trembled in desire, “ .”  
  
  
  
He wished you’d give him those damn mouth installments so he could fucking eat you out, taste your slick and then devour that vulgar mouth of yours. Unfortunately, that was entrusted to another who’d handle that upgrade a lot better.

 

Frost yanked Loki’s head back by the horns, forcing the smaller one to look up at him as if saying not to forget about him. He crammed his thick length inside of him even further before thrusting at an easy pace, Frosts cooling jets expelling air as he attempted to restrain himself. You licked your lips, the whole scene had you practically salivating and you matched the pace of your fingers to Frosts thrusts.

 

Loki was a mess, desperately trying to rock back to meet Frosts insufferable slow pace while he watched you work, a broken groan escaping him when you met his eyes. You smiled almost evilly as Loki reached a hand out to you, begging you to join them and you shook your head in reply. You had a better idea.

 

“Frost, let's test those new installments on you.” You purred, your slick covered hand leaving your heat and you stood. You walked over to the giant Warframe, not once did he stop pumping his dick into Loki’s entrance as you approached him, the room filled with a mantra of Orokin swears and moans. Your dry hand caressed Loki’s face affectionately and he nuzzled into it immediately, although you never took your sights off Frost as you raised the other to his face.

 

“Lick.” You commanded.

 

Frosts face split, a sharp toothed maw appearing and his long tongue snaked out, lapping at the cum dripping off your hand. Loki’s asshole clenched hard around his cock as he watched the both of you, the sight on its own making him wish he could cum. You removed your hand from his wanting mouth, instead replacing it with your own, needilly kissing your Frost. Your hand wrapped around his horn as teeth clashed, his giant tongue mingling with yours before he completely engulfed your mouth. The taste of your juices on his tongue turned you on so bad, a fresh wave of arousal washing through you and you parted just as soon as you began. You were done watching.  
  
  
  
“Enough. One second, my love.” You placed your hand on Frost’s chest and he stilled his hips, much to Loki’s protests. You shushed him immediately, “On your back, Loki.”  
  
  
  
He looked at you, surprised, yet immediately complied. He was on his back in a second and you got on your knees in between his spread legs, grinning as you got eye-level with his throbbing cock. He perked up, almost radiating with joy as he realized what you intended to do.” !”  
  
  
  
You giggled in response, moving a strand of hair behind your ear before taking a hold of his dick. It was one of the more average cocks you’ve seen, which made it perfect for blowjobs since you weren’t fond of a sore jaw. It was all Loki’s idea, more to his preference when you asked him what he’d wanted. The bastard also knew you had an oral fixation and took advantage of it when he could. Although the appeal of his length was more in the ridges beneath his shaft, similar to Nekros’ although the shape was a bit different.  
  
  
  
Loki’s moans were delicious, the Warframe trying his best not to buck into your hot mouth as you teasingly sucked on the head of his dick. You tongued the slit, hollowing your cheeks before sucking him deeper into your throat. The strangled groan from Loki is probably what spurred Frost into action, his hands massaging the soft globes of your thick ass as you worked. You moaned in appreciation, one hand leaving Loki’s hip to spread your pussy, your glistening folds on full display and Frost didn’t need to be told twice. He practically dove in, rough hands grabbing handfuls on your ass before licking a slow stripe across your slit. You whined, practically drooling over Loki’s dick as Frost ate you like a man starved, his ridiculously large tongue fucking in and out of your dripping entrance.  
  
  
  
Loki took the opportunity, as he always did, grabbing fistfuls of your hair and thrusting his cock into your welcoming mouth. You moaned, high on lust and pleasure as the two of them completely wrecked you from both ends. Loki swore as he fucked your mouth, his long, pent-up tension threatening to snap as he was already nearing his release. Just as when he was at his peak you shoved his hips back down, his cock slipping from your lips and smacking back onto his stomach. He whined loudly in irritation, his head lolling back as you gave him a sickly sweet smile. You licked your lips clean, your voice purring out as you massaged his hips, “Behave, Loki, we’re j-just- aahh, getting to the good part.”

  
Frost was spreading your lips apart, making sure to use his upgrade to the fullest by licking every inch of your pussy. His tongue curled its way inside of you again and you moaned, “Frost, as much as I love your new mouth, I think Loki’s waited long enough.”  
  
  
  
Loki perked up his head at that, ready for whatever you had in store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orokin Translations:  
> -"Fucking damn it all"  
> -"By the stars"  
> -"Oh Stars, thank you!"


End file.
